Take Two
by FieryUniverse
Summary: Well you know how there's blue dragon the anime and how there is a season two well to me it sucked so here is my version of how it should go. In this (my version) of blue dragon there is a new villain gang with the old characters as hero once again Surprises to come and awesomeness as well!
1. So Things Are Clear

~So Things Are Clear~

A.N: heyo! This is FireU here with a new fanfiction for Blue Dragon the anime becuz as I noticed there were like none so here is mine. Oh and don't be surprised if you see changes or addition like much needed backstories after all this is fanfiction. Just to be clear thoughts are in italics and so are statements that need more _emphasis_ . THANK YOU

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the blue dragon characters or the show/video game but here me out I do own some characters of my own like Kathleen Athlaya, Rose Ovein (has a big role) , the band of three (all members included), Alex Maya, Ashanti Maya, Hector Maya, Shiro Sega, Seth Sega, Serena Sega and more to come!

A.N: This takes place after the first season meaning second season and some things are the same but because I rather hated the second season here is my version of how it should go. Also the first setting will be in Schneider's childhood house in the village of Celestia picture a golden mansion of the edge of a cliff and under that really high hill is a beach and a few miles out is a town. Now that we have that covered here is more there in Roses bedroom Schneider's on the bed and Rose is standing looking out the window. The room looks like a W hotel room if you have ever been there but if not they have a main kitchen, dining room, two TV area's with two couches in each area and two sleeping area's but for the sake of them not looking overly rich there's only one sleeping area. Last but not least I must say this for the sake of all things holy yes some characters that **were** deemed dead are not and then some characters that are supposed to be alive never existed. ENJOY!

**~!ioio0oioi!~**

* * *

"Hi! So this is me I will be, basically your narrator for this chapter and allow me to introduce myself I am Rose Ovein Andropov's twin sister and The Band of Three's worst nightmare. You see I am very important-. "

"Mmm seems as if someone had a big bowl of arrogance this morning."

"Would you shut up Schneider you're not even told how you got here yet."

"Fine then I will explain it, most people think I died and I did but here is how it works your asked by a gatekeeper do to want to be alive of hold your presence here on Earth. Then you choose which ever but there's a catch if you choose to live now but, you will learn what it is later. After that, I waited and one year later, I'm back. In bad health though yeah, I kind of thought I was better off dead until Rose came.

"So you admit I saved you."

"Depends do you admit that you saved me because your madly in love with me?"

"In your dreams blondy."

"As I was saying I am very important because well you know how the darkness was _sealed _well I'm kind of like the peace keeper. The Band of Three is a chain of low profile gangs (Three of them). That work like hell to get more dark energy that in fact was N-O-T not sealed just simply put to rest for a good I don't know TWO SECONDS."

"Don't you think that's a bit over exaggerated my love?"

"Not at- what the hell did you just call me."

"Nothing important Rose." Schneider said smiling and turning towards Rose propped up on his right arm.

"You know you always have a way of making everything you say sound flirtatious." Schneider at this moment in time has smirked, causing Rose to blush and add the following statement,

"- and not in a good way!" Schneider quietly laughs then turned back over and Rose tried to shake off her blush as she turned her attention back out the window to the beach scenery.

"So anyway, The Band of Three is trying to use the darkness to again use its power and have total control of the world. Here is where I come in I contain both light and dark just as any other human but I can control it and use it as energy and they see me as a tool a mere weapon that can make whoever's team I'm on a powerful threat. Little do they know darkness has no soul or petty human emotions so they kill everything in their path and cannot tell friend from foe unless you're me of course. Our father had this power too and me opposed to Andropov getting the power along with his sword well your guess is as good as mine is. Then here is were the shadow welders come in most exciting part (says sarcastically) since you already know they can't seal the darkness only put to rest if whoever in the world wants to try to stop it has to get the shadow welders and the peace keepers together and somehow not die."

(The Peace keepers are important people like Rose Andropov, Schneider and Zola who don't have real shadow power but still are a key factor).

A.N: if you couldn't tell this chapter was more about fighting war blah blah blah that stuff next chapter will be about everyone's personal life from the last 2 years then after that the chapter will be present day with no more of Rose's narration. _**R&R yours truly FieryUniverse**_

**~!ioio0oioi!~**


	2. How Are Things Going?

~How Are Things Going? ~

A.N: Ha, ha ha guess whose back although there is really no need for an authors note in this chapter I made one. As I said this chapter will be about personal life along with some fun, family and friends, get together games and as I promised unlike the hostile last chapter this one will be about feelings life and all that mushy stuff. Ready for a few surprises? (says this really, really ,_really_ fast) Rose won't be narrating, everyone's at Kluke and Andropovs' house(at first)*breaks for air* told ya there would be surprises. BTW it's Christmas and really warm because there in some really hot place that has yet to be named. Guess which someone's are gunna start some conflict? Guess which someone's are gunna safe a life? and and and guess what game starts with T and second word starts with D plus maybe there's a or in the middle that there gunna play? What you can't guess then I _guess_ you are gunna just have to read and find out. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Yeah I do! ok no I don't, I do not own the blue dragon characters or the show/video game happy now?

A.N: And I know my chapters are really short but that's because there's going to be a lot of chapters!

**~! ioio0oioi! ~**

* * *

No snow is falling, no snowmen are made but it still is Christmas with family, lights, food, and 13-16 year olds playing time passing games. As you know on Christmas family (friends) gets together and everyone enjoys themselves and are not arguing haha well at Kluke's house there is one of the things there and if you guess not arguing I have reason to believe you were dropped on your head as a baby.

"Your cheating!" at this point Kluke, Andropov, Shu, Bouquet, Marumaro, Jiro, Schneider and Rose are playing Spoons (if you don't know the card game look it up) and Kluke has come up with the accusation that Rose is cheating.

"I know someone like you isn't familiar with this concept but it's called winning." Rose replies.

"what's that suppose to mean?" Kluke and Rose were now ready to kill each other a big stretch from the beginning when they were just giving each other glares when they started.

"I though someone like you could catch on when being called-"

"how about we go to my house, we could even walk to get some fresh air" Bouquet interrupted Rose but they all think it was for the best. As soon as everyone except Schneider, Andropov and Bouquet were out the door...

"ow" Andropov and Schneider said in unison after Bouquet punched them both in their arms.

"What the hell was that for?" I can assume you already know who said that.

"Can't you two both keep an argument from happening?"

"If you really think whatever I say is going to get Rose to listen to me let alone follow what I said your insane."

"And why did you hit us it's not like we were the one's who were arguing."

**~! ioio0oioi! ~**

"So..."after walking half of the 12 miles without conversing was killing Shu. Schneider wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and hip (he trailed his hands up and down) after watching where Jiro's stare had been on her and as you can presume there still not the best of friends so Jiro gives Schneider a glare that's returned by a fake ass smile.

Jiro:** why do you get to hold her like that?**

Schneider: **because I'm that perfect. **

Jiro: **You know she never said you could put her arm around her.**

Schneider:** Really? rose doesn't seem to mind.**

Jiro: **You two aren't .**

Schneider: **And?**

Jiro: **_ And_ she's not in love with you.**

Schneider: **Meaning? you actually think she'll like you?**

Jiro: **She's fair game.**

Schneider: **Awww does little Jiro have a crush, that's never gunna happen?**

Schneider: **Not answering me anymore?**

Schneider: **Fine.**

**(**BTW this was through text**)**

**~! ioio0oioi! ~**

"you really must have a thing for his sister huh?" apparently Schneider wasn't the only one who noticed Jiro's interest in Rose because now so has Kluke.

"w-what do you mean?"

"nothing it's just I've never seen you take interest in someone like that." everyone finally arrived at bouquet's house and were now bored out of their minds after eating and opening presents.

"I HAVE AN IDEA,LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE MARU!"

"Truth or dare that sounds so stupid"

"*giggles* I love truth or dare *giggles*."

Schneider: **well don't you feel stupid.**

Jiro: **ugggh would you just shut up already!**

"fine then lets just play."

A.N: Ok before I continue let me tell you how their sitting so, they are all on bouquet's bed picture a median sized room a small couch like chair in the corner, a window and two couches adjacent from each other with a coffee table in between with again two couch like chairs on each side of the couches. now for positioning Kluke is sitting on Andropovs right side, Rose on his left, Schneider on Rose's left, Bouquet to Schneider's left, Shu on Bouquet's right, Jiro on Shu's right and Marumaro to Jiro's left and Kluke's right. BTW in the last conversation it was Rose a Jiro talking it goes Marumaro Jiro Rose their text messages then Jiro. oh and don't picture them sitting military style perfect posture and stuff no, rose is sitting like Kluke except her upper body is matched up with Schneider's while Schneider is sitting with both legs straight and arms again around Rose, Kluke is leaning on Andropov's shoulder with her legs to the side, Jiro is sitting with one leg bent up and the other is straight, Shu is with his legs folded, finally Marumaro and Bouquet are on their stomachs.

"I'll start!"

P.S:/A.N: If you like this story keep on the look out for a season 1 (my version) of blue dragon plus it will make this story make more sense .ha ha ha you really didn't think I was gunna let you see the game in this chapter did you? Nope next chapter is Truth or Dare and more awesomeness _**R&R yours truly**_** FieryUniverse**

******~! ioio0oioi! ~**


	3. Truth Or Dare

~Truth Or Dare~

(How Are Things Going continuation)

A.N:YESSSSS! School is out! know I finally get the rest of the summer with you guys *huggles*BTW my friend said nobody could tell the difference in gender can't you guys tell I'm a girl?

Disclaimer: NOT MY SHOW OR CHARACTERS(says in rhythmic pattern)

After a good and solid agreement on who goes first and which direction we go in they're finally on the first basic question ask by Bouquet which is...

"Truth or Dare!,Rose "

"ah Dare"

"*giggles*ummmmm I dare you to... to kiss-"

"consequences?"

"Heyyy! I didn't even finish, I dare you to kiss Jiro."

"Again, consequences?" Rose repositioned herself to laying on her back.

"Fine your consequence is to answer this truth: Who was your first kiss with?"

"...And I have to answer, with the truth." Rose's voice was so faint as if wind were to blow what she said would be gone with it and she again changed her position to laying on her stomach but still kicking her legs though the air.

"SCHNEIDER!" nope wasn't Rose that said it, it was Shu

"I know neither of us would have told you that one because I've been trying to forget that moment myself and two because he was clueless to the fact, so how the hell do you know that."

"Well, two years ago when we were I the city of logic at the library you two didn't get much conversation in when he bluntly-"

"like I said trying to forget."

"you didn't _enjoy _it Rose?" Rose then rolled her eyes probably disregarding Schneider's statement.

"So how did you know that was my first kiss?"

"the way you looked blanked minded afterwards."

"Figures you would know a blank minded look"

"oh and the fact that it was obvious."

"wait, wait, wait you knew?"

"um yeah."

"Whatever,Jiro truth or dare?"

"truth."

"ok is it true you and bouquet-"

"yes, but it was only once and I was out of it."

"*giggles* yeah _sure you were_"

"Shu truth or dare"

"truth"

"jeez what is with you people and truth, can't take a dare?" So I guess that statement could work for anyone but in this case Rose said it.


End file.
